A Stroke of Lunacy
by WriterApprentice
Summary: An incident with an AllSpark fragment sends Blitzwing through a void to end up... back on Earth? Full summary inside. Crossover with Bayformers.
1. Back on Earth?

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, sorry I haven't been writing for the past couple of, what is it? Months? Weeks? I apologize, college and life had bogged me down and I didn't have the motivation or the time to put anything down except read a few fics online. But now I've been graced a week before Spring semester starts and that might enough time for me to do some writing. I hope you guys enjoy this one, yes its Blitzwing again.

**Summary:** An incident with an AllSpark fragment sends Blitzwing through a void to end up... back on Earth?! Confused, the Decepticon attempts to find his way back to Detroit but finds himself in a perplexing situation. Stuck in an alien world that holds some unnerving resemblances and difference, will the triple-changer survive? Actually, no, will the new world survive now that Blitzwing has stepped foot? What madness will one (or three) dysfunctional mech(s) unleash?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers!

* * *

The universe had an unexplainable nature of doing reasonless things, often at the price of the smaller inhabitants that share its space. The same could be said for Blitzwing. The triple-changer roared a battle cry as he threw the squirming body, clutched in his servos, over his head and towards his assaulters. His enemies scattered as their smaller comrade thudded on the earth and rolled down the grassy forest floor, they retaliated with a barrage of plasma laser. Blitzwing dashed to the nearest shelter, an outcrop of boulders, and rolled to cover the distance. Though it wasn't needed as his more superior armor absorbed their fire, he didn't want to test the limit of his frame. The searing energies struck and missed the boulder that sheltered Blitzwing, incinerating nearby trees and the rock itself till it was nothing but a pile of charred, smoking rubble.

Blitzwing's face spun from the crimson colored Hothead to the slim, blue face Icy as he lowered his shoulder cannons and fired a stream of frigid blue energy. Again, they dispersed like rodents as the Decepticon's beams petrified the earth, the sound of grinding ice was heard as the frozen liquid expanded. One of Blitzwing's opponents jumped a moment too late as the crystals crawled over its body, frost laced around the edges of its face. With one opponent preoccupied, Blitzwing turned his attention to the others and hoped to be done with them swiftly before the other one had a chance to free itself. The triple-changer fired another freezing beam as he grumbled in his processor. He wouldn't be in this slagging mess in the first place if it wasn't for those accursed Autobots.

"_And ze same goes for you,"_ he snapped bitterly, referring to the softly glowing shard of the AllSpark he kept in his sub-space container.

---

The mission should have finished quickly and smoothly. Fly to the origin of the AllSpark energy signature, find the shard and take it back to base. Three simple steps even an inexperienced youngling could do. Of course there was that group of Autobots (amateurs) who, no doubt, detected the signal as well and were headed to retrieve the shard. They were meddlesome to say the least but Blitzwing welcomed a challenge, as did any average Decepticon. Hothead, specifically, wanted to pound the Autobots into scrap metal, Random just enjoyed toying with them and Icy preferred to just simply distract them and nab the fragment. Icy's plan would have been the more logical choice, but sharing a processor with two other personas had its burden. With a taunt too many from the annoying yellow one (he never bothered to remember his name), Icy lost control and soon Hothead dominated their actions with Random encouraging him.

A slave to his own processor, Icy watched as Hothead (his judgment clouded with anger) attempted to incinerate the Autobots. Rather, with poorly aimed shots, the projectiles merely scorched the concrete ground of the parking lot they battled on. The yellow one shot bolt, after bolt of electricity at the Decepticon. Most of them struck his frame, but left hardly any marks as they dispersed into dying sparks. A wrecking ball, from the olive green mech, to Blitzwing's chassis flung him across the parking lot, his frame digging into the concrete as it dragged from the impact. Hothead growled as he let loose an avalanche of missiles, jumping back as the red and blue one attempt to cleave him with his axe. The Decepticon smirked as his projectiles exploded, decimating half the parking lot into a flaming crater.

As the Cybertronians brawled, the AllSpark fragment that lay idly on the ground began to quiver. It was a small twitch; its crystalline body clinked softly on the concrete, but soon grew into an erratic tremor. As if possessed, the shard bounced and hopped like a firecracker. The Cybertronians paused, watching the strange behavior with bafflement. The fragment began making its away straight towards Blitzwing. The Decepticon took a step away from the approaching shard, the Autobots watched in stunned silence. With a great leap, the sharp rocketed towards the triple-changer and tapped on his frame. A blast of light came from the AllSpark fragment, enveloping both Autobots and Decepticons in its brilliance. With an airy boom and blast of wind, the light died instantly. The Autobots blinked their optics, dumbfounded from the sudden light show.

Bumblebee, youngest of the Autobots team, shook his head to rid him of his daze.  
"Where's three face?!" he piped.

---

Blitzwing watched in a mix of horror and fascination as he careened through a black abyss. Too numb with shock, the Decepticon allowed his motion to be his guide. Blinking, he watched as the shining AllSpark fragment glided over his face. He grabbed the shard, contemplating it for a moment before placing it in his sub-space container. Bending his head upwards, Blitzwing looked ahead to spot a point of light growing larger as he neared it. The triple-changer grunted in pain as he felt a spasm ripple through his frame. Another came, stronger, as the Decepticon cried, briefly. His dental plates grinded against each other as he tried to cope with the unnatural sensation, it was like his frame was being pulled and pushed in various areas; the same way those humans molded those soft materials in their hands. The pain intensified as warning messages appeared on HUD, static flitted across his vision as his system prepared for a forced shutdown. The next second, everything blanked into darkness.

---

Blitzwing's vision flickered back online to show him the deep blue, Earth sky. Around the top of his vision, the triple-changer could see the leafy canopy of trees. Nearby he could hear the sound of splashing, possibly a pond being fed by a small waterfall. Blitzwing sat up, groaning wearily as his joints strained and popped from the lack of use. How long had he been out? The Decepticon placed a servo on the ground to get back on his pedes, doing a double take as he noticed something out of the ordinary. Bringing his right servo closer to his optics, he noticed a slight change. There where hinges, kept together with bolts, where his joints were. Uncurling his servo, Blitzwing noted the exposed wires and cables beneath the metal platings.

"Curious…" Blitzwing muttered to himself.

Exposed joints and cabling was almost unheard of for Cybertronians as they were well protected within their frame, like the skeletal structures and muscles of organics. Despite the slight morbidity of the sight, the Decepticon's interest was piqued. Getting up, Blitzwing walked to the pond to take a glimpse of himself. Despite the ripples distorting the reflection of the water, there was no doubt that miniscule details of Blitzwing's appearance had changed. Inside his knees, elbows, and shoulder joints, there were lengths of exposed black cables. His neck was made of large, thicker cables that connected his head and frame together. Blitzwing poked at them with a digit, nudging them slightly and watching them move slightly from the force.

Peering closer, he noticed that his right optic had also transformed. His left optic scope was the same circular, red glass. His right optic seemed to have adopted the same look as it was made of an angular cut, crimson glass. Inside was a lit orb that was his inner optic ball. What used to be black material that separated his optics from his face plate was, once again, exposed cables and wiring. Other than the exposed circuits and his optics, Blitzwing looked like his usual self.

The triple-changer stood up to walk away from his reflection, the amount of gaps in his new appearance gave him the unnerving feeling of being… naked. The Decepticon had lived most of his life-cycle in the armor and metal plates he donned, war had required him to take good care of it and even recharge in them at times. Seeing exposed vital parts of his frame made him nervous, and sometimes many Cybertronians didn't survive from wounds like that (that is, if they were wounds). Given that they weren't smoking, sparking, or leaking energon, this may have been the result of those spasms he felt before going into stasis. But why? Judging from the blue sky, he was still on Earth but not near Detroit. His built-in GPS system indicated that he was at the western side of North America. How in Primus he got there was a mystery. His current situation was one big question, but for now he might as well contact Megatron to let him know he was still functioning.

"_Blitzving to Megatron,"_ the fizz of static was the only thing that answered his audio receptors.

"_Blitzving to Megatron, come in,"_ the triple-changer tried again, but was met with the same lack of response.

"_Lugnut, are you zere? Answer,"_ a third time, nothing.

Slightly perturbed, the Decepticon tried a few times before finally accepting that either his comm-link was damaged or he was in stasis longer than he thought and Megatron and Lugnut had left Earth without him. The latter was impossible, given that they were stranded on this planet without any means of transportation, but it eased his processor (somewhat) that there was a reason to their silence. Next plan of action, return to Detroit as soon as possible. The Decepticon positioned himself, knees bent, as he prepared to transform and take off into the sky. A growing whirr sounded from his thruster as they warmed up for the flight, but the shrill cry of an alarm sounded and caused Blitzwing to stop.

"Now vat?" the triple-changer growled as he did a quick scan of himself while the hum died off.

The results came, his energy reserves were low. Not dangerously low, but the amount of energon in his tanks weren't enough for the trip back to Detroit.

"_Looks like ve're stuck here for now,"_ Random chuckled in their processor.

"_I told you ve should have refueled before leaving base!!!"_ Hothead bellowed.

"You two aren't helping," Icy groaned at his others. "It's nothing to vorry about, all ve need is some barrels of oils and ve're done. Besides, the Autobots are no vhere near us."

How wrong Blitzwing was as he walked away in blissful ignorance. For Decepticons; the Autobots were never far behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter. Don't forget to give me some feedback, a simple and short review is fine with me.


	2. Asking for Directions

**Summary: **An incident with an AllSpark fragment sends Blitzwing through a void and ends up... back on Earth?! Confused, the Decepticon attempts to find his way back to Detroit but finds himself in a perplexing situation. Stuck in an alien world that holds some unnerving resemblances and difference, will the triple-changer survive? Actually, no, will the new world survive now that Blitzwing has stepped foot? What madness will one (or three) dysfunctional mech(s) unleash?

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback I got for the first chapter, I never really expected so much in one day that I'm flattered! Here's chapter two that was planned to be uploaded next week, but given the positive reactions... I give it to you guys early for the pleasure of seeing more Blitzwing! Enjoy! Take note that I'm still writing chapter three so the update might not be as fast as it is now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers!!!

* * *

"Ze vheels on ze bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. Ze vheels on ze bus go round and round, all day long!" Random burst out in melody as he managed his way through the dense woods.

The Decepticon paused in his tracks as his head spun, landing on Hothead.  
"Vould you shut up, for one _NANOCLICK_?!?!" the fiery persona screamed at Random.

"Never!" Random giggled as he returned.

"You two, stop acting like sparklings," Icy growled as he attempted to bring calm.

"_Who are you calling a sparkling!? He's ze sparkling!"_ Hothead refereed to the looniest of the three.

Random, once again, took control of their body as Icy and Hothead bickered inside their processor. A fallen tree caught Random's attention as he crouched down to pick it up. The Decepticon fiddled with the dead plant between his digits, its slim body balancing from one finger to the next. Suddenly, Random spouted out another tune, foreign this time, as he started to twirl the tree like a baton.

Hothead roared in frustration.  
"_Zat's it!"_ Hothead shoved Random aside and proceeded to snap the tree into splinters.

With a howl, the Decepticon threw the pile of destroyed wood to the ground and proceeded to stomp it into pulp. Stepping back, he ignited the pile with a stream of fire and watched it burn with a sense of satisfaction.

"Oh, you're no fun, Hothead," Random huffed.

"I-don't-do-fun," Hothead's voice stressed at the last word.

"Quiet both of you," Icy raised a servo, silencing the both of them before they could continue.

All three of them paused, standing still as they listen intently.  
"You hear zat?" Icy asked.

"I do," Hothead perked his head up as he detected the soft roar of…

"Cars!" Random yipped in glee as he ran, Icy and Hothead yelped in surprise and anger as they careened through the forest with the careless mech.

Breaking through the foliage, Blitzwing was met with the blaring of a car horn and the screech of tires on asphalt. Random watched as a silver convertible slowed sharply to a halt in front of his pedes. The triple-changer kneeled down to peer into the car, through its windshield. Inside he could see two humans, one male and one female, staring at him with utter shock, their jaws hanging open. Without uttering a word, Random grabbed the automobile with one of his servos and stood up.

"'Ello!" Random grinned at the two organics.

Shrieks were heard from inside as the two humans panicked, clutching each other in fear. Humans were such noisy creatures. Deciding the organics were in no mood for small talk, Random gently set down the car and watched as the driver floored the gas. The tires shrieked away, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"Bye, bye," Random waved at the departing convertible.

"_Vat ze slag vaz zat for?!?!"_ Hothead demanded to know.

"Just asking for directions," Random replied.

Inside their processor, Icy was attempting to restrain Hothead from coming out and venting his frustration on the surrounding areas and attracting unwanted attention. Random turned as he heard the rumbling of another approaching vehicle, a black jeep. Unlike the last one, the driver noticed Blitzwing standing in the middle of the road and slowly stopped in front of the Decepticon.

"Whoa, dude! Check this out!" a chatter of voices came from the jeep as four young adults got out of their car and gazed at Blitzwing with awe.

"What is it?" one of them asked to his friends.

"A giant robot, what did you think?"

"Maybe it's from Japan; those guys make the craziest things."

Random chuckled, enjoying the attention he was receiving. He noticed one of the four humans was holding her cell-phone, steadying it in her hands, and did a quick pose.

"Awesome!" the girl inspected the photo she took. "How about another?"

Random was happy to oblige as the humans took snapshots of him, one of them was using a video camera to record his actions.

"Peek-a-boo!" Random amused his small audience as he played the well-known human baby game, they responded with giggles of amusement.

"_Random…"_ there was a slight edge in Icy's voice.

"_Alright, alright,"_ the Decepticon sighed before turning to one of the humans. "Before I forget, do you zink you can show me to ze nearest city?"

The human pointed at the direction they came from.  
"Yea, nearest place is Mission City. Why?"

"Need to refuel, oil," Random said sheepishly.

"A big guy like you, it's going to cost you. Price on oil is pretty crazy for two thousand and seven from what I'm hearing, the whole country's guzzling it down."

"_Vait, two zousand and seven?"_ Icy repeated the year, thinking he heard wrong.

"That all you need?" the human asked before Icy would start.

"Yep," Random chirped, standing up to gaze ahead. "Zank you."

"No problem."

"By ze vay, are you scared of me?" Random inquired, bending his head to look at the humans again.

"No," the human laughed along with his friends.

"Not even vhen I say zat I'm no ordinary robot?"

"Uh… define 'not ordinary'."

"I am actually an alien robot sent here to exterminate your race," Random announced the lie cheerfully.

The human chuckled nervously as his friends glanced at Blitzwing warily, pressing themselves closer to the jeep.  
"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Random said simply, still grinning maliciously at the humans. "I never joke, I just do it."

Hothead decided now was the perfect time to show himself as Random's face spun and was replaced with his.  
"Since I am in such a good mood, I vill give you humanz ten Earth secondz to run. Ten," Hothead lowered his cannons at the jeep and humans, who were scurrying back inside.

"Nine."

The driver fumbled with his keys, his companions hollered at him to hurry.

"Eight."

The jeep rumbled to life and off they sped.

"Zero!"

A stream of fire chased after the fleeing car, landing short of its back. The occupants screamed in horror as they managed to avoid being burned. A cackling Random returned; his frame shook with mirth. Hothead, too, was laughing heartedly as he took in the humans' fear. A simple joke, no one got hurt. No harm, no foul. Icy was stoically silent.

"Is something ze matter, Icy?" Random asked as he led them back into the forest.

The logical persona, lost in thought, gave no response.

"_Oi!"_ Hothead mentally rapped against Icy.

"_Vat?"_ Icy snapped, but silenced as he realized that Hothead's and Random's attention were focused solely on him. _"Zat human said ze Earth year vas two zousand and seven."_

"So?" questioned Random, not really understanding Icy's need to ask about the year.

"_Ask me zis, how in ze vorld ve ended up from ze twenty second Earth century back to ze early twenty first?"_ Icy asked heatedly, finding it bothersome his others have not fully grasped their situation.

"But… oh," Random finally realized.

Hothead was silent for a moment, letting the information sink into him before…

"_Vat?! You are joking, right?"_ Hothead shouted in surprise, despite knowing full well Icy was not one to joke.

"_Access ze Internet and tell me vat you find," Icy replied back._

Hothead, grumbling, did as he was told and returned back with confirmation. There was no denying it; they had somehow landed in the past.

"_But zat's impossible, zere are no vormholes on Earth and no technology to travel through time!"_

"Zat is vat bothers me," Icy said to Hothead and returned to take control.

"_Maybe it vas ze AllSpark?"_ Random added in his thoughts.

"Possible, but ve do not know ze full extent of its power," Icy reasoned. "I say ve make ourselves comfortable for now, find fuel and a place to call home."

"_And zen vat?" _asked Hothead.

"Ve find a vay back to our time,"

Hothead and Random voiced their agreements; it was the only thing they could do to prepare for the unexpected future, as Icy walked towards the distant city.

"_Vait, you're not really going to valk into a human city are you?" _Hothead questioned Icy's actions.

"Seeing that ve are a hundred years in Earth's past, I believe ze humans vill pose little harm to us," Icy answered back. "Zere vill be no problem walking in and finding ourselves some fuel."

"_Did ze AllSpark, by any chance, fry your processor vhile it dumped us here?"_

"Vat is zat supposed to mean?" Icy stopped in his track as he asked Hothead, coldly.

"_Oh nothing, I thought you vere one vith ze smartz and for subtle approachez," _Hothead replied, offhandedly.

Icy shot a retort back at Hothead which quickly enraged the short-fused persona. From a simple conversation, it soon erupted into a throw of verbal abuse from both of them. With Icy distracted, Random took charge and continued on their way.

"_Slag-face,"_ Icy snapped.

"_Fragger!"_ Hothead spat.

"_Aft for chin,"_ Icy grinned slyly.

"_You did not just-!" _Hothead started, flabbergasted.

"_Yes, yes I did,"_ Icy said simply.

"_No one makes fun of ze Chin!"_ Hothead roared.

"_And vat are you going to do about it?"_ Icy sneered.

"_At least I don't have a stick shoved up my aft," _Hothead grumbled.

"_I do not have a stick up my aft,"_ said Icy. _"Vat are you talking about?"_

"_Human idiom, search it up o' smart one!"_

Random chuckled as the two polar opposites continued their argument and listened to the rainbow of words they spouted at each other. A soft hum rose from the jubilant Decepticon's vocalizers as he trekked through the woods.

"I know a song zat gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! I know a song zat gets on everybody's nerves, and zis is how it goes!" Random sang aloud, atop the din in his processor, before the song repeated into an endless cycle.

From a mile or two, people outside turned in fear or wonder as they heard a deep and distant scream that quivered the sky.

* * *

So, I can take a shot here and say that you guys know which Transformer-verse Blitzwing has landed himself on? Turned on or turned off, just say it in your review!

**To... (my reviewers)  
renegadewriter8:** Indeed they will suffer, but we'll have to see what Blitzwing has in store even though he doesn't know what's in store for him (not that it matters as he's already loony).

**Xipholynx:** Thank you! Yes, I will continue it because I love Blitzwing and he needs to spread his craziness to others.

**ersay123:** In time we'll find out, both Autobots and Decepticon will be affected even if they won't like it.

**Koi:** I don't mind anonymous review but I wish you were a user so I could properly thank you!

**Scorpling-No-Okami:** Thank you! Hoped you enjoyed the second chapter!

**SvenwhotalkslikeBlurr:** Thanks for liking it, it'll become more amusing later on.

Thank you for reading the second chapter! Don't forget to give me some feedback!


	3. Brothers?

**Summary: **An incident with an AllSpark fragment sends Blitzwing through a void and ends up... back on Earth?! Confused, the Decepticon attempts to find his way back to Detroit but finds himself in a perplexing situation. Stuck in an alien world that holds some unnerving resemblances and difference, will the triple-changer survive? Actually, no, will the new world survive now that Blitzwing has stepped foot? What madness will one (or three) dysfunctional mech(s) unleash?

**Author's Note:** To all my readers! I just noticed a light, small, mistake in the second chapter that would/will probably cause some confusion. Apparently I wrote the year as 2006 when the story is actually set in 2007 because I mixed up the years when the first Bayformers movie took place. So I apologize if you're turned off by this sudden shift in time/realization. Excuse me as I beat my head against the metaphorical wall. On a side note, sorry that chapter three took so long. I was having problems with it; originally chapter three was going to have the Autobots, but that proved too difficult to write so now we have more Blitzwing. I made sure this isn't a filler chapter. And by the way, was I too obvious in the previous chapters? Is it a bad thing?

**To… (my reviewers)  
****Koi:** Thank you!

**GrimlockX4:** Blitzwing always makes everything enjoyable. Thank you!

**Xipholynx:** Thank you! Wow, now I gotta really make sure I give out some good quality chapters.

**Dragon Queen88:** I'm going to put a bet that they're not going to last long with Blitzwing, he even drives himself up the wall.

**Scorpling-No-Okami:** Oh no, he doesn't But he isn't going to simply waltz in.

**TheCrazyArtist:** Yep, it is. Thank you!

**Shelby-Danvers:** I don't think he's aware of what he has in store for others. Thank you!

**Shadir:** Thanks for your review. With Blitzwing, no one is safe.

**Tainted Griffin:** Thanks you!

**9aza:** Primus help them all. Blitzwing is always ready to crack jokes. Thank you!

**TheInuyashaKaidanWriter:** Really? I'm flattered, so thank you!

**TyLeeChan:** Yes, the spinning of the tree and the foreign song is Levan Polka. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Thank you!

**Thrior:** Yea, where are all those fics of our favorite triple-changer? Storyline will probably be a bit more in-depth than just Blitzwing finding a way back home. Yep, those humans are definently lucky. Imagine if they met Megatron or Starscream, or even Lugnut. Oh boy. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers!

* * *

"So, vat's ze plan?" Random asked his others as they hid in a, currently, unused junkyard at the outskirts of the city limit.

"Obvious, our holo-forms should provide ze necessary cover for us," Icy replied.

"Ya, but zis time let us pick our own outfitz. You alwayz have bad taste in human clothing," said Hothead.

"I do not," Icy defended himself.

"How does a top hat, cane and tuxedo suit count as normal?" asked Hothead.

Icy went quiet for a moment.

"It is called being formal and sharp, as ze human vould say," Icy said, quietly.

Hothead snickered at his polar opposite. The silence lengthened.

"Vell, are ve going to sit around here ze whole solar cycle?" asked Hothead.

"Something does trouble me, zough," said Icy as placed a servo over his chin in thought.

"Vat?" asked Random.

"I've never heard of a human city named Mission City," Icy voiced his concern. "Ven we came to zis planet, ve had a scan through of zeir maps and all ze cities in zis country. But I'm certain I never seen a city with zis name listed."

"Maybe you just missed it; humans make a lot of cities. Ze vay zey multiply, I'm not surprised," Random chuckled.

"But-"

"Don't fry your processor over zis, I'm sure ze human had probably demolished zis city, or something, before ve came in our time," Hothead reassured Icy.

The blue-faced personality was silent as he gazed at the distant skyscrapers of Mission City, a feeling uncertainty still hung over him.

"Holo-form time?" Random piped cheerfully, trying to disperse the sudden silence.

Filing his worries away, Icy stood up and nodded. Hothead took over as their frame curled and folded on itself, where Blitzwing stood was a tank with dual cannons. Driving backwards, Blitzwing fitted himself snugly between two piles of discarded knick-knacks and away from plain view. Once certain that no one was around, and surfing the Internet for a preferred look, a humming spectrum of lights beamed from the tank and onto the ground. The stream of light slowly rose as three pairs of legs formed. The light continued to rise till there, standing in front of Blitzwing, were the silhouettes of three humans. The beam of light disappeared as the light faded and the outline of the humans began to solidify and darken.

"Ah! It feels great to valk in my own body!"said Random as he stretched his arms and back towards the sky.

Hothead rotated his human arms, trying to get used to their movements while Icy at their holo-forms.

"So, vat do you zink?" Hothead asked about his chosen appearance.

The more physical personality had taken the looks of a human with broad shoulders and a muscular body. A rich crop of dark hair, on his head, fell neatly over his eyes and the side of his face. He wore a black, short-sleeved muscle shirt that showed the curves and tones of his muscles. Matching the black, he also wore a pair of navy blue jeans with faded patches on the thigh areas. On his feet, he wore a pair of ash beige combat boots. Hothead's chin, like his original form, was wide with a dimple in the middle on it. Resting on his nose, Hothead had on a pair of crimson-tinted sunglasses shaped like his visor. With an added look, there a small stubble of facial hair on the tip of his chin

"It looks great on you, Hotty!" Random cackled at his own joke.

The more childish personality had taken the looks of an athletic young teen. His dark hair was unkempt and messy as it splayed and stuck out randomly over his youthful face and red eyes. Grinning, Random revealed his unusually sharp teeth. From afar, the teeth appeared human expect for the pointed ends. The spontaneous one donned a pair of black sneakers with red linings and shoelaces. Like Hothead, Random wore a pair of jeans; black with red stitching. He sported a dark purple T-shirt, a black sleeveless hoodie was worn over it. On his hands was a pair of black fingerless, leather gloves.

"You're still too serious looking, Icy," Random commented on the other's looks. "But better zen last time,"

Icy's holo-form was a human that almost resembled an icicle in some way, figuratively. He had an uptight posture, slim body frame and narrow shoulders. The intellectual had on a violet dress shirt, the top was buttoned, and a pair of dark beige trousers. Despite it being an Earth summer and the flaring sun casting its rays on the surface of the planet, Icy's holo-form hands wore a pair of thick black arm gloves. On his feet was a pair of black leather derbies. In replace of the scope on his right optic, Icy had a monocle of ruby tinted glass. Both Icy and Hothead stood at roughly the same height of six feet, Random was a head shorter than them.

"But you still fail," Hothead deadpanned.

"Vat is vrong now?" Icy asked as looked over himself.

"You have to loosen up, Icy," said Random as he approached his other and began to unbutton the top button. "Zere, much better."

Icy slapped Random's hand away and looked at Hothead, who was still staring at him with dissatisfaction.

"Lose ze glovez," Hothead ordered.

Icy merely glared at his polar opposite, the two of them stared at each other in an unspoken test of wills. A minute past before Icy faltered in his gaze and did a human sigh of defeat. The gloves transformed into silhouettes of light before fading away and leaving behind his bare, slender arms.

"Much better, now let's go." Hothead smirked as he walked towards the exit.

---

Mission City was like any human city Blitzwing had seen. The downtown was bustling with humans, mostly of the younger age group, who were enjoying their summer vacation. Lining the streets were various buildings of the early 20th Century made of brick and stone, giving the city an antique look. But given the various modern elements, it clashed horribly and the result was that of a declining industrial city of sorts. Here and there were the occasional cafés, corner theaters and small fashion shops with large display windows. A few blocks were dotted with dark and seemingly unused buildings, these sometimes had graffiti on the sides and alleyways. The air was noisy and dusty with the city ambience; the engines of automobiles rumbled as they drove down the streets or waited impatiently at intersections, the clatter of thousands of feet as they strolled on the sidewalk and the occasional squeal of tires or honking of the horn. From afar, Blitzwing would hear the thumping and clanking of construction work.

Given the lack of space between the three and the mass of humans; Icy and Hothead were feeling a bit claustrophobic. Random on the other was having a blast as he was enjoying being outside in the company of many people. Icy discomfort only increased as many pedestrians gave him side glances and stared at his monocle, but he kept up his stony demeanor. Hothead, not as competent as Icy in mental discipline, wasn't fairing as well. At least his visor-sunglasses hid his emotions; there was only the random twitch of his lips and grinding of his teeth.

"How much longer?" Hothead whispered to Icy.

"I do not know, so far I don't see a place vere zey vould sell oil," Icy replied.

"Ve better hurry, all zese humanz are making me uneasy. Vere is Random?" Hothead asked as he looked up and scanned for their third other.

Icy looked as well for the spontaneous personality and growled when he was nowhere in sight.

"Slag," he muttered.

"Random, vere are you?!" Hothead barked out above the crowd, earning him many stares.

Icy stamped the heel of his foot onto Hothead's.

"Quiet you idiot!"

Hothead yelped in pain and glared at Icy.

"Vat ze slag vas zat for?!" Hothead asked heatedly, nursing his sore foot.

"Do you zink zere are any human named Random? Keep your vocaloizers shut or else you'll attract more attention on us!" Icy replied furiously.

"Like ze attention right now?"

Icy turned to see many people slowing down their steps to gaze at the two of them bickering. The intellectual was silent for a moment before putting a hand over his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Right," Icy grabbed Hothead's arm and dragged him through the crowd.

---

Random grinned at random passer-byers as he weaved through the crowd, some didn't notice his smile while others returned them from seeing such a youthful teen as opposed to some of the shadier ones they often see hanging around in groups. Random hummed a tune he picked up, as he passed a music shop, and turned a corner. The childish personality stopped as he noticed a fence barricading the rest of the city from an entire city block. Curious, Random peered through the fence to see what was going on; he was met with a site of many humans manning heavy machinery.

There were bulldozers and excavators collecting rocks into piles. Humans with jackhammers pounded away through the concrete of the road, which was riddled with holes and craters. The buildings were in horrible shape as many of them had shattered windows, the corner and edges of some of them looked like something had punched them, the walls were covered in holes and scratches and a few of them were already heaps of rubble.

A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder and caused Random to turn and meet the glares of Icy and Hothead. Random smile sheepishly at his, obviously, peeved others and gave them a nervous giggle.

"Don't run away like zat, ve stick together!" Hothead bellowed, causing Random to cringe from his outburst.

Random muttered an apology, looking a bit downcast.

"Vat are you looking at?" Icy inquired.

Random instantly brightened as he dragged Icy forward.

"Vat do you supposed happened here?" Random asked.

Hothead approached, curious, and crowded the two to catch a glimpse.

"Looks like someone had fun vith some bombz," Hothead commented on the destruction.

"But something is off," Icy pointed out. "Zere is no vay humans can cause zis kind of destruction."

"Vat do you know about humans? For all ve know, zey are are capable of many zings," Hothead rebutted.

"But look at zose craters, the size of zem, no scorch marks and zey are dented inwards. It looked like something heavy had walked through zis area," Icy indicated to the destroyed street. "Zat and I'm picking up faint traces of plasma residue."

"Plasma? But ze humanz have yet to harness plasma as a veapon," said Hothead.

"You don't zink other Cybertronians have landed on Earth before?" Random questioned.

"Impossible, Earth had only been just discovered by us and ze Autobots," said Icy.

"But zat still doesn't explain ze plasma residue," said Hothead as he backed from the fence to stand aside.

"I'll go ask one of ze humans,"

Icy approached the nearest idle human; a balding man who wore an uninteresting white shirt and faded blue jeans over his portly body.

"Excuse me, sir," Icy spoke to the man.

The human turned to look at the holo-formed Decepticon, and the first thing he did was stare at Icy's monocle (much to Icy's chagrin).

"I vas vondering vat had happened back zere," Icy pointed towards the barricade.

The human stared blankly at Icy as he tried to process the Decepticon's accent.

"You don't know?" there was a hint of amusement in the man's surprised voice.

"_Of course I don't know, vhy vould I be asking you in ze first place, fleshling?"_ Icy wanted to snap those words back at the human, but kept interacting with the human in a friendly manner. Icy played the ignorant tourist as he replied, "No I don't, I'm just a foreigner as you can see."

"Terrorist," was the man's only answer before a public bus parked in front of him and he boarded it.

Icy watched as the bus left to be mixed in with the traffic.

"Terrorists?" Icy repeated the word and turned around to tell Hothead and Random what he learned.

The logical personality was stunned as he saw Hothead surrounded by a group of bubbly teenage girls; all of them were attempting to flirt with him as they smiled at him in a seductive manner. Hothead was backed against a wall; his face showed discomfort as the girls unmercifully asked questions about him.

"What's your name, hot stuff?"

"You live around here?"

"Where'd you workout?"

"Got a girlfriend?"

Random snickered at Hothead's plight, catching the attention of one of the girls.

"Oh, is this your brother?" one of the girls gasped.

"He's so cute!" another girl squealed as she petted Random's hair.

Soon Random was dragged into the spotlight as half the girls crooned over him. Unlike Hothead, Random enjoyed every second of it as he amused the girls with pulling his the hood of his jacket over him.

"Vere am I? Here I am!" Random laughed as he pulled back the hood, much to the girls' delight.

Icy decided to intervene and approached the girls, which earned him dreamy looks from the assembled females.

"Sorry ladies, but ve have to go now," said Icy.

Hothead, relieved and finding an opportunity for escape, quickly dashed away from the girls to add in some distance between them. Random moaned as they left but gave the girls a grin before turning away.

"Vhy is it vhen ve pick holo-formz; it'z always attractive?!" Hothead exclaimed. "It disturbs me zese organics are, as zey say, hitting on me!"

Icy had no comment but chuckled inwardly.

"Icy, Hothead?" Random called to them.

"Vat is it?" Icy asked.

"Are ve… considered brozers?" Random asked innocently.

Icy and Hothead paused in their tracks and looked at each other. They've never thought about it. They shared the same frame, but overall they were distinct and different in their own ways.

"I vould believe so," Icy said slowly. "Vhy?"

Random smiled and clapped in approval.

"Because, I like calling you two brozers!" Random piped.

"Just, please, don't say zat aloud. I feel akward az iz," said Hothead as he rolled his eyes, a habit he learned from the humans.

"Alright, brozer!" Random happily announced for the world to hear.

Hothead cringed at the title but kept on walking.

* * *

Hope you guys have enjoyed reading the third chapter! Love it, hate it? Give me some feedback, please.


	4. Decepticons, Again

**Summary: **An incident with an AllSpark fragment sends Blitzwing through a void and ends up... back on Earth?! Confused, the Decepticon attempts to find his way back to Detroit but finds himself in a perplexing situation. Stuck in an alien world that holds some unnerving resemblances and difference, will the triple-changer survive? Actually, no, will the new world survive now that Blitzwing has stepped foot? What madness will one (or three) dysfunctional mech(s) unleash?

**Author's Note:** Oh man, I'm so sorry guys! Man this chapter is late! And sorry to all my reviewers for me not replying back, college has been a hassle lately and the workload has bogged me down. I'm actually surprised I managed to finish this chapter right no Sunday. But anyways, great thing is that now you can enjoy the fourth chapter of this fic!

**To… (my reviewers)  
****Scorpling-No-Okami:** Maybe, who knows? Yes, Random being who he is. Thanks for your review!

**Shadir:** Blitzwing never fails to make us happy! Thanks for your review!

**9aza:** In time they will. Thanks for your review!

**TheCrazyArtist:** Hahaha, thanks for your review!

**TyLeeChan:** Seeing as they share the same space but are different personality-wise, I guess they might consider each other to be brothers. Thanks for your review!

**ersay123:** Oh in time, but I'm planning for Blitzwing to play a significant role in something. After all, every story needs a plot.

**Krazifreak:** Yea, he is. That's why we all love Random. Thanks for your review!

**Yuro-Faita911: **Yea, when is Blitzwing not amusing and hilarious? Oh boy… Hothead is just too attractive. Thanks for your review!

**GrimlockX4:** That's Random for you! Now you'll find out what happens next! Thanks for your review!

**Koi:** Thanks! Was fun making them!

**Tugera:** Whoa! Three reviews from you in a row?! Thank you! Like with all the others, I read through all of them and each one of them made me happy. Again, thank you!

**RulerofFire:** It's kinda sad really… I don't see a lot of fanfics with Blitzwing as the main character. He needs more love. Really? Thank you so much for you review!

**renegadewriter8:** It's okay. Yes, unfortunately that song does exsist. Hahaha, don't be greedy. Everyone else wants to have Random. Thank you for your review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers!

* * *

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, shook the stiffness from his limbs. He had spent the past hour in a conference with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, and was relived to take a break. With their recent activities on Earth; the battle in Mission City, and the destruction of the All Spark, the Autobot party found themselves staying on the organic planet. Of course that raised many issues that needed to be discussed; many of them had to deal with the newly acquainted alien robots. Being Secretary of Defense, Keller placed the safety of his country (and possibly the world's) first and Optimus was fully aware of that.

But the Autobot also took the safety and well-being of his comrades and friends seriously. The death of Jazz was a rude wake-up call even though Optimus had seen many mechs die on the battlefield. The loss of his First Lieutenant was a hard one; Optimus couldn't help but feel a twang of guilt for not noticing the dire situation Jazz was in before Megatron terminated him.

Added in the fact that the All Spark was no more, it made it even more clear how precarious the status of their race was in. With no All Spark, there was no means of creating sparklings and ensuring the survival of their species. Every bot that offlined would just simply hasten their extinction. Even with their victory and the war finally over, another heavy burden had placed itself on the shoulders of the Autobot leader.

Optimus turned, his Spark warming, as he watched the sight of Bumblebee sitting in front of their human friends, Sam and Mikaela. The three of them were talking about the difference and similarities of Cybertronian and Earth culture. Bumblebee was the youngest of the party; it was somewhat of a miracle the yellow bot survived through the entire war when older mechs fell before him. Full of determination, bravery, and youthful energy, the post-war peace was well-deserved for the young Autobot. Optimus approached the three, as he neared he could hear their conversation.

"So you're saying that once you guys are created you have a job and act like adults?" Mikaela asked.

"Well… not exactly. See, when we are created we go through a premature stage. Those in that stage are called sparklings and have to be cared for because their protoforms are extremely vulnerable and fragile to the outside world. As time passes, they strengthen and are able to care for themselves. But yes, even as spraklings we already have the coding and necessary programming to do our chosen jobs," Bumblebee answered back with his newly repaired vocalizers

"That's a little sad when you think about it," said Sam.

"Why?" Bumblebee inquired.

"Well for us it takes time and a lot of caring on the parent's part for us to grow up. We aren't like machines and have programs we can just download into our brain, we learn, trial and error," Sam replied.

"But wouldn't that require a large amount of materials and effort?"

Both humans nodded.

"Humans are so strange; wouldn't it be better to just simply have everything the moment you are created?"

"Personally, I think there's more to growing up the slow way than just a lot of hard work," said Sam. "There's always new experiences, sure when we fail we feel bad but when it pops into our brain we feel crazy and stuff. It's hard sometimes, but there's always that reward."

Bumblebee gazed at the human before chuckling.

"There's much to learn from humans,"

"Indeed there is," Optimus smiled at the three.

Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee turned to the leader and returned the smile.

"How's it going, OP?" Sam asked.

"Everything is fine, Sam," Optimus replied.

Within the week after Mission City, the Autobots, with the help of their human allies, had found a secluded place to call a temporary base. Tranquility was only a few distances away, convenient in case Sam or others in connection with him were threatened. The Autobots were, after all, in debt to the human for vanquishing Megatron when others couldn't, that and Bumblebee liked being Sam's designated guardian.

The surrounding mountains provided them natural cover from curious eyes. With the help of the President of the United States and Secretary Keller, the both of them had set up a restricted perimeter and fence around their base to turn away unwanted wanderers. With the help of the few Cybertronian technologies the Autobots had, they were able to cloak the base from satellite imaging and GPS's. Fortunately, for both the Autobots and humans, there was no need to send in building supplies to build shelter for the Autobots. Already there was an abandoned military hangar high and spacious enough for all four Cybertronians to reside and work. Overall, the Autobots had quickly settled into their new home smoothly and quickly.

"Everything okay with Keller?" asked Mikaela.

The Autobot leader nodded to the female.

"It seems everything will run smoothly from now on," said Optimus.

"What about the Decepticons?" Bumblebee inquired.

Optimus' optics furrowed slightly as he heard the name of their archenemies.

"With Megatron offline, the Decepticons may possibly dissolve," Optimus replied to the Autobot's question. "But… there are problems. The first being Starscream."

Bumblebee nodded, remembering that Starscream's body was unaccounted amongst the dead Decepticons. Barricade's was also included. With the Second-in-Command still online and running about, there was no doubt that Starscream would take leadership over the Decepticons. The Seeker was probably already at Cybertron and fitting into his newly acquired position comfortably.

"Do you think the Decepticons might try something?" Sam, worried, wanted to know.

"I highly doubt it. With the All Spark destroyed, there is no reason for the Decepticons to continue fighting," Optimus shook his head to the boy.

"But sir, these are Decepticons we are talking about. Even with the war over, they might attack us when we least expect it," Bumblebee voice hardened as he voiced his opinion.

"True, but there is a possibility we can reason with the remaining Decepticons to defect," Optimus replied back.

Bumblebee nodded silently, but Sam suspected that the yellow Autobots wasn't too keen on talking with the Decepticons. Despite his recent, near-to-death, encounter with the other faction, Sam felt that trying to make peace with the Decepticons might be more ideal. The boy had recently grasped how long the war between the Autobots and Decepticons had waged. With such a span of years in conflict, surely both sides desired an end to it all. Sam hoped that the Decepticons shared the same mindset as the Autobot leader.

From the corner of his optics Optimus could see Ironhide, his Weapons Specialist, approaching him with Will, the human soldier, following him. The Autobot leader turned to greet Ironhide but noticed that his Weapon Specialist had concern and exasperation all over his face.

"What troubles you, Ironhide?" the Autobot leader asked his Weapons Specialist.

"Is it the Decepticons?" Bumblebee jumped right to his conclusion, fearing the worst.

"We're not sure," Will spoke before Ironhide.

"I think you should see this, Optimus," Ironhide continued as he turned back to the hangar where Optimus had come out of.

Curious and worried, the Autobot leader followed the black Autobot. Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela followed after the group into the main hangar. Stepping inside, Optimus could see that Secretary Keller, Ratchet, and Epps were waiting for them. Behind the group was a custom sized flat screen built for the Autobot's convenience of watching it.

"You called for us, Secretary?" the Autobot leader greeted the human politely.

"Keller, please, no need for formalities," he replied. "And yes, I believe this may concern you."

Ratchet turned and began to use the control panel at the foot of the large television screen. Moving the mouse cursor around, the Autobot medic accessed the Internet and entered the site of a well-known video sharing site.

"This had been brought to our attention while we were looking through the Internet for any evidence of your existence," Keller spoke as he turned to the screen.

The quality of the video was quite sharp, obviously recorded with a camera rather than a cell phone. In the video, the camera holder had just gotten out of the car and was recording…

"The slag is that?" Bumblebee asked.

A large, shadowy figure had taken up most of the camera's field of vision as it seemed to stare down at the camera holder and his friends. The thing kneeled down and the camera adjusted itself as the thing's features became clearer and brighter. Optimus, Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela all watched in stupefied silence as thing appeared more like a giant robot. It appeared to be a giant robot, judging by the gears and cables they could see on its neck and shoulder joints. The robot's face was the most peculiar as it was coal black. Its eyes and mouth, both resembling that of a jack-o-lantern, were a deep crimson red. The giant robot grinned cheerfully at the humans in the video and proceeded to amuse them, Optimus was slightly amused at the robot's antics as it acted like a human child.

The robot didn't seem to be of Earth design, neither was it of Cybertronian nature. While the Autobots were blocky and bulky in form, the body of the robot held a certain fluid and human-like form as the metal plating of its frame were curved and molded in a flexible fashion. The robot continued to play with the humans in a harmless manner. Optimus was about to ask the others if they believed the robot to be of threatening nature. Fortunately the Autobot leader's question was soon answered as the robot seemed to pause for a moment; its facial expression seemed distant as if conversing with someone else, and stood up. Optimus' spark jolted slightly as he recognized something familiar on the robot.

"Decepticon…" Optimus could hear Bumblebee mutter darkly as he too spotted the Decepticon insignia on the robot's chassis.

With a few words from both the humans in the video and the strange looking robot, the robot had rolled down its weapon and had them pointed at the humans. The video began to shake erratically as the camera holder rushed, desperately, back into the car. With all the screaming from the other humans, it was impossible to hear what the robot was saying. But it was obvious that it meant harm on the humans as they fled and were followed closely by a stream of fire. From there, the video ended.

Secretary Keller turned to Optimus, as did the other Autobots and humans. The Autobot leader was speechless, there were too many thoughts going through his processor as he thought about the strange robot. But one thought was apparent, a Decepticon had shown himself and they needed to track him down.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I hoped you enjoyed reading the fourth chapter. Is there anything good or bad about this chapter or the whole fanfic? Just give me a review or some feedback!


End file.
